As technologies advance, various functions are added to an electronic device. For example, the electronic device can wirelessly receive power. The electronic device can receive the power using a magnetic field. The electronic device can perform short-range communication. The electronic device can fulfill the short-range communication using a magnetic field. For doing so, the electronic device can include a plurality of modules and a plurality of coils. Herein, each individual module can correspond to each individual coil.
However, such an electronic device requires a space to mount the modules and the coils. As the modules and the coils increase in number, the space for mounting the modules and coils can expand in the electronic device. In addition, mounting the modules and the coils in the electronic device incurs a material cost. As the modules and the coils increase in number, the material cost for mounting the modules and coils can rise.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.